Meet Me On The Equinox
by Violent Pixi
Summary: It's Sam's wedding and Leah decideds that she will not be hurt. But Sam never stopped loving her, and makes mistakes. Leah fnds comfort, in someone she never thought imaginable... Leah's gravity shifts in ways never thought possible for her. BlackWater
1. All I Believe In

**On The Equinox  
**

**Ficlet**

**Chapter One: All I Believe In  
**

_"Meet me on the Equinox  
Meet me half way  
When the sun is perched at it's highest peek  
In the middle of the day"_

_"Let me give my love to you  
Let me take your hand  
As we walk in the dimming light __  
Oh, darling understand"_

**

* * *

**

I growled to myself. "Stupid Sam, stupid Emily. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_!" I sighed heavily, sitting back down on the bed in the room above the chapel where my ex and his_ lovely_ bride-to-be were to be wed. I could see the white dress slung over a large mirror decorated with flowers.

_'Roses_' I snorted, _'How poeticly cheesy_.'

Emily was busy being fawned over by my aunt, her mother. Being primmed to perfection and slathered in makeup to try and hide the ugly scarrs that marred her face. Before I knew that she had stolen my fiancee, I felt so sorry for her. But now, some sick inner thoughts of mine thought them justice. Even more so that Sam was the one to create them.

I was a twisted excuse for a human being...or, rather a werewolf.

I picked up a rose, picking off the petals, imagining that he rose was Sam and here I was, tearing off little pieces at a time, watching them fall to the ground.

'_He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me...not!_' I stared at the results, the pink heart-shapes collected in my lap and the bare rose head a poor excuse fo a flower without it's velvet petals.

I hated roses, the symbol of love! They were beautiful and everyone thought them the most lovliest of things...until you tried to pick one and pick your finger on the thorns. '_And they need dung to grow, I mean, come on!._'

I brushed the petals off my lap and decided to not prolong the momet of unraveling my bridesmaid dress. I was sure that it would be pink, a sickly suger pink of pink roses. Girly and cute! It would be the kind of thing Emily would like.

I stood, holding up the hanger with a black covering, concealing the _thing_ underneith. I inhaled and pulled down the zip of the black covering.

It was pink.

It was far too long, the dress ending at floor length. There was a bow attatched to the back of it that was almost comically tacky and was another shade of pink, yet still clashed terribly.

I let out a small moan of annoyance. It was Emily's last chance to redeem herself and she failed. I gritted my teeth and pulled the gahstly thing out, holding it by my fingertips as to not let it near me. It was horrible.

"Sure, Em. I'll submit mysef to torture and go to your wedding. Oh yes, and thank you for kicking me even harder by adding humiliation on top of akwardness and biterness." I muttered to myself and holding the thing against me, looking at my reflection.

I truly saw myself. Even though I had my hair done up prettily in an upknot, it was ratty and in poor condition. I had bags under my eyes from lack of sleep and the whites of my eyes were pink. '_To match the dress._'

I looked at the offending item critically and balled my hands into fist, my nails digging into my palms so much that the skin tore and a miniscule drop of blood oozed out from it. But it healed quickley and I didn't really care much for it. I would happily stab myself in the hand a million times if i never had to wear the dress.

I picked it up, gingerly and undid the crude zip at the side. Laying it over the top of the chairs, I slid my sundress over my head before stepping into the pink monstrosity, and zipping it up again.

It was strapless, the bust snugly fitting against my curves. Aside from the garish colour, the top part wasn't too bad. But the skirt was poofy, bunching out far too much, the silk material drapping against the netting underneith. Then there was the bow...

I turned around so I could see my back in the mirror, slowly reached up whilst twisting my arm akwardly, and carefully ripped it off. It was a clean excecution, only slightly ruffeling the stitching along the waist line. Then, there was the skirt I had to deal with.

"Stupid Emily with her stupid netting!" I mumered as I reached under my dress, and started ripping it off, layer after layer falling down, stratching my legs on the way. After I looked, again, at my reflection, the outcome was still disgustingly...pink! "If only i had a bucket of dye..." I murmered hands on hips. But, overall, mildly acceptable. The silk material of the skirt, although too long, drapped against the curve of my thighs, almost elegantly and, now that the bow was gone, my tiny waist was eccentuated. I smiled, admiring my handywork.

Although, he stitching at the back, where it had been upsetted, had a small hole showing my russet skin. I stomped my way over the room and opened the door that the hairdresser was working in, curling some of Emily's tresses, trying to hide the worst of the scars.

I didnt look at Emily, and she didn't look at me, as I spoke. "Hiya Ellie."

"Yes, dear? What do you want?" The hairdresser spoke, smiling.

"Do you have any wide ribbon?" I asked.

"Some. What colour?"

I shrugged, looking down at my dress. "Something that will go with this. And some thread and needle."

Ellie nodded. "Hold on Emily while I sort this out."

She bustled towards the back room, before comming out with three rolls of ribbon, in the pink of the dress, a mauve and a deep perusian black. I hastily picked the black one, before smiling at Ellie, taking the thread and needle. "Thanks." And quickly walked back into the room. I rolled out the ribbon, making a makeshift belt, sewing the ends together.

I wasn't the best at crafts and when I was little, when I shoved into going to Arts and Crafts club with Emily, one time in a summer camp, our parents had forced us to go to so, in the club, I threw a hissy fit. Emily was carefully making a necklace, threading beads, pink of course, onto a thread. I, on the other hand, just screamed until I was sent to my room, to calm down.

I cried and cried that night, and Emily, who was sleeping in the bed below in the bungalow, climbed up to the top, held my hand and gave me the necklace, telling me that it was okay.

I was seven, before I met Sam, before Emily met him, before she had those ugly scars that disfigured her face.

That was another time alltogether.

I still had the necklace somewhere.

I shook my head, shutting off the thoughts of a time where I was a girl who gossiped about boys, who would constantly talk on the phone to her girlfriends when forced to babysit the nine boys whom she, now, could hear the every thought of. I was a different Leah. The Leah I once was would put up with a sickley pink dress.

But not me. Emily had laid out some pink pumps in my size, obviously for me to wear, but instead, I raided a closet until I found some black stilletoes left over from a previous wedding.

"All done." I smiled, satisfied with myself as i looked upon my reflection. Despite he bags under my heavily make-uped eyes, and the sallow look in my cheeks, I looked aspretty as I had been since I turned all werewolf.

I heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" _'Please let it not be Sam, Oh please, Oh please!'_

"It's Jake."

I rolled my eyes, before walking over to the door and swinging it open. "What do you want?"

He stopped for a second, his eyes raking me up and down, before he smiled. "Wow, Leah. You look really nice."

I snorted unattractivly. "It's a change."

He walked in and I shut the door behind him. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He was in a tux, the white shirt stretching across his chest, the top few buttons undone, the dinnerjacket finishing the look. I smiled sarcasticly. "You don't clean up too bad either." I sniffed. "What's that, aftershave?"

He rolled his eyes. "Shut it."

But I just grinned further. "Took a shower too! Good boy."

"Ah, there's the Leah I know. For a second there, I thought you were nice again." He spoke lazily. It stung slightly, for reasons unknown to me, but i brushed it off.

"Well, anyway, Why are you here?"

"The wedding is in about twenty minuits and the Best Men and Bridesmaids are lining up."

I blanked. "Twenty minuits? Shit." Twenty minuits until my ex-fiancee would marry my cousin, my old best friend.

Jacob nodded. "Wanna go down?"

I scoffed. "What's my other option, sitting in here crying?" I shook my head. "I'm not going to prove to Sam how weak I am. I'm going."

He nodded. The members from the other pack thought I was going for Emily, because I still loved her. But how could I love her? Only Seth and Jake knew the real reasons for going. To show Sam.

"Shall we go?"

He nodded, holding out his arm which I took withought even a second thought.

When we were downstairs, the other member's of the procession included Claire as a flower girl, being carried by Emily's older brother and Claire's father. Jared was holding the arm of Sam's cousin and Paul and Rachel were also there. Each of the girls were wearing the identical dresses of pink and the only one who looked good was Claire, the bow at the back looking like overly large and pretty wings.

"Why'd you get lumbered with me?"

Jake shrugged. "Sam knows that Jared has Kim and so won't hit on his cousin." I laughed a small chuckle and Jacob grinned with me.

Then, the music started up and the people in front started walking. Jake raised an eyebrow at me. "Why are you wearing a different dress then the others?" He asked.

I shushed him, smiling before following in the procession.

We got to the end and Jacob stood next to Sam. Sam looked at me quickly, a small smile on his face, nodded appreciatably, before turning towards the front. I hated him for that. Everyone stood up as the music escalated into the farmilliar wedding march. Even Billy, craned his neck to try and see the bride.

Emily was in a similar dress to us, but hers was white with pink trimming, the bodice had lace around it and the skirt was far more elegant, her train behind the upknot of her hair.

I didn't look at them, nor did I pay any attention, I just stared foreward, think about anything but Emily...or Sam. I looked at the guests, the boys in the front few rows wth other family members and elders, behind them, where the distant reletives and, behind that, some friends from Forks.

It was funny seeing the boys all in suits, Seth shifting uncomfortably in his shirt and Embry and Quil fidgiting, trying to listen to Emily's vow.

I didn't, instead I made my own vow.

_I vow to never ever get hung up on you Sam, to hate you, forever and allways. I vow, to myself, that I will not again blame myself for something that was your fault. I vow to never cave when you use my old nickname and I promise to not cry at nights anymore. I promise that I will find a nice boyfriend and flaunt him in front of you, showing how much I am over you. I vow ever to have to see that pitying look in your eyes again. And I promise, that I will NEVER imprint. _

I finished my internal monologue with a frown as Emily's came to a close and Sam started his. If I listened, I would be sure that I would just imagine him saying the same to me, if it were our wedding day. So I didn't listen. Instead, I made plans.

Even though the twins, Dumb and Dumber, Quil and Embry, were irritating, I loved Jacob's pack. I didn't want to stop being a werewolf so soon, instead, I wanted that freedom to fly and forever plague Sam's life. Jake and I had came to an...understaning. As his Beta, he trusted me and I trusted him. It was as close to friendship as it would get, but it was comfortable. He gave you choices and didn't think of himself as Alpha, the leader. Even though he was pretty darn good at it.

And Seth, I couldn't leave him. I was there to protect him and to stay with him.

Sam's vow came to a close. And then the man at the front spoke the dreaded words.

"You may now kiss the bride." I shut my eyes as I didn't want to see, feeling my eyes welling up. From a distance, I heard Quil and Embry wolf whisteling, making me chuckle as I opened my eyes.

The procession started again, with Emily, holding onto Sam, and Claire with her dad, following.

I met up with Jacob at the front as we walked down the aisle. "How was it?" He asked.

I replied with a soft growl. But Jake didn't laugh, he nodded. "Yeah. Sucks doesn't it."

I tuned to face him. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "It was like when I saw Bells marrying the bloodsucker." He murmered softly to me.

"It's nothing like it!" I growled. "She's not Sam. She had a choice. She loved you."

He nodded. "Leah, I see a lot more into Sam's head then he thinks." He said as we reached the end of the aisle.

I looked confused at him. "Wait, what do you me-" But he gave me a one armed hug before walking off.

"Bye Leah. See you in a few at the reception."

I started after him, frowning as he got towards his car, helping Billy up. Before driving off.

I frowned after him before walking to my car, where Seth met up wth me. "Hiya Leah! How are you?"

I glared at him. "I'm _fine_." I muttered. "Jesus, why are you looking at me as if i'm going to rip your head off?"

He shrugged. "Nothing..."


	2. Satellite Heart

**On The Equinox  
**

**Chapter Two: Satellite Heart  
**

_"So pretty, so smart  
Such a waste of a young heart!  
What a pity, what a sham  
What's the matter with you, man?_

_Don't you see it's wrong, can't you get it right?  
Out of mind and outta sight  
Call on all your girls, don't forget the boys  
Put a lid on all that noise!__"_

**

* * *

**

I drove silently, with Seth humming a song to himself. I considered just driving home, taking off this ridiculous dress and curling up in bed, perhaps to cry myself into an early sleep.

But I remembered my vow to myself. I wouldn't every cry in bed at night over Sam and Emily Uley.

As i drove up to the house and parked the car, I was about to get out of the car when Seth's hand rested on my shoulder. I turned to face him, irritated by this. But his eyes were sincere.

"I know you're hurting Leah. I know how hard it is for you to put on a brave face. But, I'm here. Jake's here." He spoke sofly.

My heart warmed slightly and I looked my my little brother. At that moment, I considered burting out in tears, using Seth as the support that he offered to me, to break down and tell him everything, to really let him in, as if I was the baby sister who needed comforting.

But i scoffed. "Why should I care where the hell you, or our _beloved_ Alpha are?" I scowled...but seeing Seth's fustraited face, I gave him a smile. "Come on squirt. Let's get this sham over with."

As we entered the reception hall, everyone was chatting animately. Embry and Quil had saved us a table, gesturing for us to go over. I walked towards them, with Seth hot on my tail. "Heya dumbass, other dumbass."

Embry pouted. "And here was us, being nice."

"Nice?" I laughed. "I thought that was _my _job." I pouted, in a similar expression to Embry, who burst out laughing.

"Oh you crack me up, Leah."

I rolled my eyes. "Where's Jacob? This party seems a little odd without Alpah numero duo here."

Quil shrugged. "I think he's talking to the Groom."

I growled. "Oh, fun for him."

"Hey, Leah. You okay?"

I fumed. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

Quil and Embry exchanged a look with Seth. "Isn't it obvious?"

I sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I'm the freaking loser ex girlfriend seeing my old best friend and old fiancee marry. Why wouldn't I be a bundle of joy?" I said bitterly, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Because I'm here." A voice behind me said.

I turned around and looked Jake up and down. "Dear god, my evening just got a little worse."

He laughed and I stuck my tounge out at him.

I pulled an empty glass towards me and filled it almost to the brim with the champagne provided, grumbeling to myself.

Suddenly, I heard the other people in the hall burst into applause as Sam and Emily entered the hall, smiling and holding onto each other. The clapping was irritating me to death, especially Embry and Quil still whisteling loudly almost in my ear. I turned to Jacob, who wans't applauding, only looking at the couple, his brow furrowed.

As I looked at him, his eyes met mine. We stayed like that for a brief second or too, just looking at each other. Before the applause started to die, I interupted our silence by holding up the bottle of campagne.

"Want some?"

He laughed a deep, throaty laugh. "Oh yes."

And a poured him a glass, before, almsot simultaniously, we both started draining ours, my eyes closed, not even pausing. Our glasses were both empty a minuit later and I laughed, re-filling the glasses.

Music started to play from the band and Sam and Emily started their first dance as a married couple, everyone watched. Except for me and Jake. I only bore the newlyeds a glance before returning my attention back to my glass. Jacob was just looking at me.

I turned towards him, my glass raised to my lips. I placed it down and frowned. "What?"

He shrugged. "I guess I'm just suprised how blase you are about all this."

I fidgeted before whispering back. "Well, I guess I had to get over he fact that the guy I loved...well, love I guess, doesn't want me anymore."

He muttered biterly, "I know what you mean. At least you know Emly isn't going to turn him into a vampire."

I choked, laughing slightly. "Ha, I wish. Then I'd have a legit reason to rip his head off."

I studied Jacob's face as he slowly turned back to watch the Uleys. His face had aged slightly, a hard look in his once calm and easygoing face. His jaw was taut and stubborn, like mine really. But his deep brown eyes, that usually held so much light, were now far darker, making him look emotionally older, matching his older then real life age. I didn't like the sorrow permenantly etched on his face and had an urge to find some way to remove it, permenantly.

I looked at the dancefloor and other couples were getting up and joining in. Jared and Kim were stumbeling slightly since they wern't really looking at their own feet, just staring deeply into each other's eyes. I looked around and saw Charlie dancing with my mum. They had been dating for at least two years now and, although I didn't like it, Charlie was nice so I didn't bother Mum much about it, as long as she didn't talk to me about my own love life...lack thereof.

When I looked, only Jacob and I were the ones who were sitting in silence. Seth and Embry were talking to Colin and Brandy, laughing loudly. Quil was dancing with Claire on his feet and Paul was dancing with Rachel who was laughing with him about something. Other couples and groups of people were sitting speaking.

Jacob turned to me, leaning his arms on the back of the chair. "Want to dance?"

I looked at him, as if he were an alien. "Sorry?"

"I was asking if you would like to dance with me." He spoke.

I wrinkled my nose and was about to politely refuse, saying that I didn't dance. But then I looked up and saw Sam looking over at me, over Emily's shoulder.

I reminded myself that I was here to show how strong I was, not to mope in a corner. So I accepted.

"Fine." I said as Jake stood up. "But only because I don't want to just sit here, drinking."

He laughed, holding out his hand, that I took as he helped me up. "Can you even dance?" He asked.

"No." I said simply. "You?"

He scoffed. "Yeah right. I'm as graceful as a-"

"Duck?"

"About right."

I grinned at him. "Very well. We'll both be bad dancers together okay?"

I let him lead me to a spot away frm the other dancers, where the music turned into a slow melody. Since neither of us could dance, we just swayed, my hands resting on his shoulders and his hands gently at my waist. We hardly moved our feet as we akwardly just stood there, gently swaying from side to side. It was probably for the best. Neither of us had the best footing and I didn't want to stab him with the heel of my stilletoe.

"What brought this on?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno."

I smiled up at him. And we stayed silent for a while, I looked over at Sam. He looked angry, irritated, and was looking directly at me and Jake. So was Emily.

And it dawned on me, as I looked around... they wern't the _only_ ones.

"Uh, Jake? Why is _everyone_ staring at us?"

He looked around too and, instead of cringing like I did, he grinned. "They're jealous."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh? Of what?"

"You. That you get to dance with me!" He laughed. "Plus, our amazing dancing abilities."

"Very funny." I drawled, sarcastically. "But seriously, they're_ really_ staring." I hissed at him.

He looked around, bemused, but then he looked toward's Sam, who was now sitting amongst Emily's family, who kept on sending glances towards me and my dancing patner. Except for Sam, he was truely _glaring_ as if by doing so, something would happen. I watched him curiously as he looked between me and Jacob.

Perhaps he...no!

I recalled mine and Jacob's previous conversation, about comparing Bella to Sam, Emily to the bloodsucker and I to him. I said that Bella loved Jacob. Then...

But Sam couldn't love me. If I were younger, and we were still together, the look he was giving Jacob I would have assumed to be jealousy. But he just married my cousin. I was being rediculous.

And I reminded myself that everyone was staring, not just Sam. I was being rediculous. Jacob seemed to notice Sam's eyeline as well and he looked irritated, as much as I felt.

Sam was still looking. I had no other explanation. Sure, maybe he just remembered that it was suppost to be me and him being married. But his look was almost possesive.

I made a decision to test my theory. I growled slightly as I moved myself closer to Jacob, wrapping my arms closer around his neck and I spoke softly, smiling.

"Thank you Jake, really. For understanding so well."

He smiled back at me and leant down to whisper in my ear. "Leah, are you trying to make Sam jealous?" He teased. Damnit! He knew me so well.

"Well..."

"It's working." He murmered, pulling himself towards me closer.

I frowned. "I feel like I'm using you to get at him. I don't want to-"

"It's okay Leah. I understand." He chuckled softly. "I'm just glad you havn't phased or anything drastic like that."

I growled. "Oh, believe me, I'm tempted to."

He growled back aswell. "Me too, Leah. I hate seeing you like this."

I frowned, not understanding what he was talking about. "I'm fine. Happy, happy, happy!"

He looked down at me, honestly not believeing my blatant lie. "Don't take me for an idiot Leah. I know you! And I know how much you want to get back at Sam. But, if he messes with my Beta, he dies."

I looked up at him and we stopped swaying, just staring. We had never made this much progress towards friendship before but, now, I could see why it was so easy for him to make friends. He just knew people, he understood and was a fighter, caring yet strong. Even though Bella chose Edward, he fought for her to save her from being a monster. And now? I felt like he was fighting for me, agaist Sam.

Before he met me, he found what had happened to me horrible, a travesty. But, when I transformed, he stated to hate the bitch harpey I was. That I was self-centered, never thinking about others. I thought he was a stupid, up his own little kid who was just as self centered as me.

Then he saved my life, as cheesy as that sounds. I grew respect for him and, when I saw him after the fight against the Newborns, imagining that it was suppost to be me in a bed, almost dead... I decided to try and make a change, perhaps get a chance to redeem myself. Even if only in his eyes.

When I joined his pack, I told myself that it was to look after Seth. But it was to get away from Sam. I prefered Jacob to Sam, even if he hated me...I wouldn't have to see my exes thoughts all the time, seing how happy he was with Emily.

Now, here we were, him being almost the closest thing I now have to a best friend. Him, understanding as allways. There were no words to fully describe the gratitude I had.

"Thank you." I spoke, leaning my head against his chest.

"For what?"

"For letting me annoy you so much, for putting up with me. For never changing."

He laughed slightly again, wrapping his arms around me so we were embracing, rather then dancing. "Thank you, Leah."

"For?"

"Letting me in."

I lifted my head off his chest and looked him in the eye, his warm ones captivating me. I was about to speak when I was interupted.

"Mind if I cut in?" Came the rumble of Sam's voice.

I stepped away from Jacob. "Sure. He's all yours!" I sneered at Sam, but as I tried to escape, he caught my wrist.

"Leah. Do you want to dance?"

I shook my head mutely. "Not really."

Sam sihed exasperatedly. "Fine, let's take a walk outside, you and me?"

I gave in. "Fine." I walked over to Jake smiling. "Thank you, again."

He chuckled before placing an arm around my shoulders and whispering in my ear. "Try not to kill him. If he breaks you heart again then I'll break his face." Before kissing me on the temple and walking off to the table where Embry and Quil sat, mouths hung open in a very ugly fashion, brows furrowed.

I sighed. "Let's get this over with."


	3. I Belong To You

**Meet Me On The Equinox  
**

**Chapter Three: I Belong To You  
**

_"When these pillars get pulled down,  
It will be you who wears the crown,  
And I'll owe everything to you  
How much pain has quaked your soul?  
How much love could make you whole?  
You're my guiding lightning strike  
I can't find the words to say,  
But they're overdue,  
I've travelled half the world to say,  
I belong to you__"_

**

* * *

**

I walked quickly out of the main door of the hall and out ino the breezy evenng of La Push. I folded my arms and walked slowly, closer to the forest behind the reception hall. I knew this wouldn't be pretty and, if I phased, it would be better if it wern't in front of a hundred wedding guests.

Sam quickly caught up with me and I turned around. "What do you want?"

He glared at me. "Leah!" He said, a warning in his voice.

"Don't 'Leah' me, Sam. Speak or get the hell away from me." I spat back.

I growled. "Stop that! Being so bitchy all of a sudden."

I laughed callously. "You made me this way! It was you who flaunted your new love with Emily around me, _knowing_ how I felt."

"Exactly Leah! You're such a hypocrite." He sneered.

"_Hypocrite_?" I shreiked. "What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with _me_? Leah, you need to stop this childish behavior right now!" His voice held the authority an Alpha command did, but I laighed.

"I'm free now, Sam. I never have to take orders from you ever again." I growled. "Do not think you have the right to tell me what to do!"

He walked right up to me and grabbed my forearms roughly. "Do not think I know what you were doing in there Leah, and let me tell you this. You're not being fair!"

I scoffed. "Now who's the hypocrite. What's not fair is that you ran off with my cousin, you git!" I hissed. "And get your hands off me."

"No!"

"So what was I doing that wasn't fair?" I growled back at him. "Dancing? Then you're even more pathetic then I thought."

"Don't!" He yelled shaking me.

"Or what?" I shreiked. "Or you'll hit me? I know you want to, Sam! Just do it."

"Shut up! Why are you allways such a bitch?"

I swatted his hands away from me, walking towards the forest. "To hell with this." I muttered.

But he followed, and pushed me up against a tree. "No, Leah. I decide when his conversation ends. When you tell me what the hell is going on between you and Jacob Black!"

I stopped and looked up at him, before scoffing. "Are you insane?"

"Tell me!" He screamed, hitting my back against the tree once more.

"Nothing! And even if there was, what is it do do with you? You gave up on me when you _imprinted_. Do not _think_ you have a right to lecture me." I spat. "Why would you even care?"

"Because, Leah. Are you stupid?"

"I obviously am. _Tell_ me!" I sceamed.

He moaned. "Because I still love you god damn it."

I stopped. And felt my breaths accelerate. Before now, I would have been happy... no, _thrilled_ to hear those words. But I was angry...really angry.

"No. No you do_ not _tell me now and think that makes everything okay! Everything you've done or said." I said, shoving him away, feeling my body start to shake. "Just because I loved you doesn't mean I'm going to have anything to do with your sick fanatsy world where I _care_!"

"Stoppit Leah!" He pleaded. "Stop!"

"In fact," I continued, my hackles raised. "I don't ever want to see you ever again. I have Seth, the boys and Jacob, the best Alpha I've ever had! He actually cares about me, he understands. Something you never grasped."

"Stop talking about him like that!" Sam spoke in a low dangerous voice, something odd sould have resistered in my mind, but it didn't.

"Or what? Jealous Sam? Think that you can have all the girls you want and get away with it? While the only people I can rely on anymore are my pack members? Should I let you marry Emily and never ever spare a second thought to anyone else, just forever pine after you?" I turned to face him. "No! I can talk to whom I like, dance with whom I like, kiss whom I like and sleep with whoever the hell I like!" His eyes flashed open then, a blaze of anger. "Because I am not yours anymore Sam! You do not have the right to get jealous when I dance with somebody. Or even sleep with somebody."

He walked towards me, almost a foot taller, but I faced him, anger flaring. "I knew it! You've been sleeping around with Jake. No wonder he spends so much time wth you, because _everyone_ hates you, unless you're giving out! You're a filthy slut and a tease Leah." He spat.

Bitter tears sprung in my eyes, threatening to pour over. I met him in the eye and, instead of crying, I smirked. "Because you'd hate that, wouldn't you? The Leah you ripped the purity from, making it yours, handing it out to Jacob Black!" I sneered. "He's the best kisser, and a_mazing_ in the sack. You don't even compare." I laughed hysterically, as Sam started to shake. "And every time I see him, I just want to push him against the nearest wall and-"

But I couldn't finish. Sam shoved me against a tree behind me. "Stup up! Just, shut up!" He shreiked, his body shaking, his nails digging into the skin on my arms, blood beaking through the skin and trickeling down. "You are not his!"

"And who's am I, yours?" I bit back.

"Yes!" He roared.

Before he could do anything, I kicked him...hard. Right between the legs. As he buckled and keeled inwards, I transformed, the pink dress ripping beyond repair.

And I ran, howling, knowing that the others would hear. I ran until I could no longer think, my mind a blur, like the trees flying past. I was allways a faster runner then the others and could lap any of them, even Jake. I ran until the tears on my fur had dried. And I reached a clearing.

I was exausted, emotionally. I curled up, beneith a tree and heard thoughts.

'_What did he do? If he hurt her... Oh, Leah. Where are you?_'

I didn't want the voices in my head, so I transformed back, curling into the feotal possition and sobbing. I lay there, for whoever knows how long, until I was found.

They didn't talk to me, they just sat beside me as I leant against him, feeling the heat of my bare skin against his. I cried on his shoulder as his arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"It's okay Leah." Jake murmered softly.

Between my sobs, I smiled. _'Jacob_.'

At least it wasn't Embry.

I felt the warmth of the sun dissapear, as it fell beneith the horizon and rain began to fall. Jacob started to move.

"D-don't." I whispered. "Don't leave me."

"I won't. I promise." He spoke gently and moved until he was in a lying down possition. He pulled me right to his side, and I clutched desperatly at him, feeling my head spin. Jake was here and Sam couldn't hurt me if he was.

_'My Jacob.'_ Were my last thoughts as sleep took me in it's gentle grasp.


	4. Shooting The Moon

**Meet Me On The Equinox**

**Chapter Three: Shooting The Moon**

_"All of the astronauts  
Champagne in plastic cups  
Waiting for the big hero to show  
Outside the door he stands  
His head in his hands  
and his heart in his throat_

What can he tell 'em now  
Sorry I let you down  
Sorry it wasn't quite true  
Don't get hung up on it  
Just soldier on with it  
and good luck with shooting the moon._"_

* * *

I shivvered as I felt a cold breeze ruffle my hair and dance across my skin, making goosebumps raise on my arms. But below me, I felt something scorching hot, so I tried to move my body even closer to the source of this heat, trying to let it envelope me. Then, the heat snaked it's way around my waist and scorched down my back, until I was comfortably warm. I was curious as to what was causing the heat, but I felt exaughsted and couldn't bring myself to open my eyes.

So I just lay still, in pure bliss, a world away from my confrontation between Sam and I. I felt as if all my troubles were gone and, if I had to stay here forever, I wouldn't mind very much. Even though the air around me was cold, I felt perfectly at ease, what with my own body heat combining with that of what ever the hell was underneith me, was making me scortching hot. Every muscle was relaxed and so I just lay there, in perfection.

Then I could hear something...a steady dull _da-dum, da-dum, da-dum._

The sound was slow and relaxed, but I recognised it. A heartbeat.

I stiffened. The heat below me was _body heat. _I was using someone as a matress, worse still, I was clutching to them with our legs entwined.

And I was naked.

_Shit!_

I causiously opened my eyes, peering through.

It was dark, and we were surrounded by trees. But in a clearing, as the moon shone through the open space in the sky, abnormally bright. A full moon. Then, looking down, I saw a chest.

Granted, it made me feel marginly better when I noticed that it was, indeed, a _nice_ chest, with what seemed like a bazillion ab muscles, all toned and gleeming russet from the moonlight with a thin layer of rain and sweat. I looked down... and sighed with relief.

The person was at least wearing trousers which made me think that nothing inappropriate had happened. They were black and long, like formal wear, but they looked sort of funny without shoes.

Then I, fearfully, looked up, past the glorious chest, and along the arch of the guy's throat and his chisled jaw. Shifting, so as not to disturb him, I leaned my body upward and looked at his face.

"Oh crap." I mumbled as I gazed into the sleeping face of my Alpha. He looked so peaceful in sleep, a small smile on his face. His black hair was just starting to grow out of it's sharp cut so it was messily toussled around his head like a dark halo. I had no idea how a guy could have such androgenous eyes, with beutiful lashes, but he manadged to pull it off. With an embarrased pang, I realised that he was very beautiful. And here I was, in a very...intimate possition with him.

I then remembered how he just let me cry on him the other night, promising that he wouldn't leave me. _'Perfection inside and outside.'_

I tried to move, without waking him, but his strong arms were wrapped around me like a cage and I couldn't escape...not that I really minded. So I just watched him, listening to his steady breathing and watching the rise and fall of his chest. As Alpha of our pack, it was hard for him to get any peace, otherwize I would have woken him up, so I could go home and put some clothes on and have a much needed shower.

So, as I watched him, I immersed myself with my own thoughts. How did I really feel about Jake? Granted, he'd been a friend to me, a companion and a brother. Sometimes, he was like the most caring, best friend in the world. But he was everyone's best friend. But, was that it? The extent of my feelings towards him? Sure, he was kinda handsome. Well, to hell with that, he was actually pretty gorgeous. Though the misfortune of exploding clothes all over the place and sharing minds, I had seen every inch of his muscular figure and there was not one bit of him that I didn't like. I tried to tell myself that my feelings towards him were platonic...with just an edge of sexual desire. But I felt that there was something more, something I had missed.

_'It's just me being over emotional after Sam.' _I thought.

_Sam! _If he was taking me seriously, then he now thought that Jake and I...

"Oh god." I mumbled. "Sam's going to kill him."

I looked at the sleeping face of Jake, and decided that I really ought to wake him up... but I couldn't and I didn't want to. I wanted to lie there forever, wrapped up in Jake for all eternity, never moving.

And with that thought, I snuggled up against him and closed my eyes.

_My eyes opened and I looked around. I was standing in the middle of nowhere, like some wasted planet. There was no life to be seen in this red desert. The sky was the deepest black but, where it reached the horizon, it gradiated into a surreal neon blue, out of this world. There were no stars, nor a moon in the sky, but I could see everything as clearly as if it were daytime. I looked down at myself and I was wearing some white cotton sundress and nothing else. It seemed to reflect the red from the ground and the blue from the edge of the horizon, turning it pink. Pink! Of all colours._

_I looked away from myself and onto the horizon. I had this need to reach the horizon... there was something there that I needed, something I had missed._

_So I walked and walked, until my feet felt sore from the scortching sand underneith. I walked until I was exaughsted, but all around me, nothing changed. I stopped, sighing. I wasn't meant to reach the horizon. It wasn't for me, but for everyone else._

_Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was large, calloused and warm, but comforting. I felt a surge of life run through me and I realised that I didn't need the horizon. If it was meant to be, then the horizon could come to me._

_I turned around, and smiled._

_"You kept me waiting." He spoke softly, holding out his other hand._

_"Sorry." I replied, taking his hand and he pulled me up._

_There we stood, facing each other, my side towards the horizon, my eyes on his warm brown ones. He moved his hand towards my face, brushing my cheek with his knuckles. I leaned into his touch and sighed in content, almost a purr escaping me, then he dropped his hands to my waist and I raised mine to behind his neck, leaning closer to him. I looked up at him and he looked down so our foreheads were touching. In the distance, I heard two wolves howling as a large moon rose in the sky, too huge for us to be on Earth._

_There we stood, wrapped up in each other, as the world around us exploded, blue fire shooting towards the moon, to the sky. The flames and the smoke were in the shape of a mushroom cloud...almost an atomic explosion. The horizon fell away and rushed closer to us and closer. In the distance, I heard screaming. Glancing towrads the ever closer horizon, I saw two couples. Emily was crying, clutching onto Sam as they began to perish in the consuming flames. Beside them, were Bella and the bloodsucker, Bella screaming as she reached for Jacob,_ my_ Jacob._

_I ignored them as they also fell into oblivion and out of sight. The horizon was comming closer and closer to Jacob and I. I looked up at him and he smiled, showing perfect white teeth._

_"Close your eyes, Leah. As If it's all a bad dream."_

_"No." I murmered softly. "If I close my eyes, you'll dissapear."_

_"I'll never leave." He spoke looking down into my eyes and leaning foreward. _'I Promised'

_His lips did not move on those last two words, as if we were in wolf form and he thought them. I leant up to meet his lips._

_The horizon hit us, fire burning all around. But I payed no attention to it. As we were swept away I wispered on his lips. __"I never want to wake up."_

_"You have to Leah. Wake up." He murmered on mine. "Just, wake up."_

I opened my eyes, bleerily peering through my lashes. The sun was starting to rise over the horizon, sending pink rays across the sky. I recalled my dream; it made no sence so I wasn't about to try and analyse it. Although I'd never had a dream about Jacob. Not one where we kiss.

I looked down, Jake's face now looked restless and tormented, probably from his own night hallucinations. He sharply turned his head, his arms constricting just a little more tightly around me.

"Leah..." The words were spoken so clearly that, for a minuit, I thought he had awaken. But when I looked down at him, he just sighed my name again, turning in his sleep until I was trapped under his body.

Perhaps I was not the only one having vivid dreams for Jacob's heart rate seemed to soar, his body pressing closer to mine as he moaned in his sleep. I growled, pushing against him. "Jake! Can't breathe!"

My strength did nothing to shift him, but it did manage to wake him up. "Huh?" He groggily groaned, his face nuzzeling into my neck. "No... need to sleep. Good dream..."

"I bet it was." I drawled sarcastically, giving him another shove. "Get. Off. Me. You greaty lug!"

He lifted his face, growling, and put his hands either side of my face, lifting himself off me before opening his eyes. "Oh..." His eyes were wide open, embarresment and shock as he looked down at me. There was a moment of akward silence as Jacob just stayed still as a statue and I found myself trying to hold in a laugh. His eyes remained, horror struck, on my face. His eyes, fearfully looked down before snapping up to my face again, eyes wider then before. I then couldn't hold it in anymore. I laughed, loudly, bringing a hand to my mouth to try and stfile it.

"Hey Jake." I giggled, grinning. "Have a good sleep?"

He bit his bottom lip. "Um...yeah."

"Well good." I said. "Do you mind getting off me?"

He quickly sprung away from me, as if I were something dangerous and to be avoided. "Sorry."

I looked at him, down at my bare self, and back up to him, bringing my knees up so as to hide myself. "We are _never _speaking or thinking about this to anyone, got it? Not unless you want Sam or my dear brother to rip off your privates, okay?"

Jacob nodded eagerly. "Never!"

Then I smiled at him and he smiled back. I stood up lazily, turned away from Jacob and stretched, my muscles acheing like a bitch. I relaxed my body, trying to will myself to phase. It was generally so easy, because of how angry I allways felt. But, now? I felt relaxed...peturbed, maybe. But happy.

When I finally transformed, I turned around and so had Jake.

_'Right. I need to get home before Seth calls out a search party or something on me.' _I frowned to myself as I started walking though the trees, trying to think of anything but Jacob Black.

_'Come on, you know you want me.' _He laughed in my head. _'It's the dancing skills'_

_'Shut up!' _I laughed back at him.

_'It's good to see you back to your normal self Lee.' _He said, using my nickname.

_'Jake?'_

_'Yeah?'_

_'Thanks...' _

His mind considered every possibility as to why I was thanking him, then his mind ended of an image of me, shivvering and crying under a tree, him going over to hold me. _'Just doing my job.'_

_'What job is that?' _I asked as I finally came out of the clearing of trees and saw my house.

_'The job of best friend.'_

I didn't reply. I didn't need to. I just smiled as I jumped up into my room, seeing though Jake's mind, him entering the house through his window. Then I phased back.

I walked over to my bed, a smile on my face and I had no idea why he had such an effect on me. But he did...and it scared me as much as it delighted me.


	5. Possibility

**A/N: My birthday present to myself!! Thank you for all the reviews. And, since it's my birthday, I'm bending the rules and having a chapter from Jacob's POV...because I love him so much! :D This one is extra long because I'm in a good writting mood. Please read my other stories.**

* * *

**Meet Me On The Equinox**

**Chapter Three: Possibility**

"There's a possibility  
There's a possibility  
All that I had was all I'm gonna get  
All I wanted is gone with your stare  
All I wanted is gone with your stare  
So tell me when you hear my heart stop  
You're the only one that knows  
Tell me when you hear my silence  
There's a possibility I would't know._"_

_

* * *

_

**_JacobPOV_**

I watched Leah as she angrily strode out of the hall, with Sam on her tails. I frowned after them, unsure as ton what I should do. Something told me that I should follow, my inner wolf howling after my Beta and my every nerve set on protecting her. But i scolded myself, knowing how Leah could look after herself, and definitly wouldn't appreciate me snooping in on her conversation with Sam. She was Leah and strong enough to deal with anything that Sam could tell her.

So, shoving my hands deep into my pockets, I walked, head down, over to the table where Embry, Quil and Seth were sitting. I knew they were staring at me so I didn't look up to meet their eyes.

When I sat down, I poured myself another glass of Champagne and looked anywhere, but the faces staring me down opposit me. But, all around, I saw faces looking at me. Despite what I told Leah, I knew why they were staring. I mean, It was _Leah! _I hated their eyes, all of them astonished or accusing.

I sighed, looking back at Embry, who'd hardly shifted an inch since Leah and I had started dancing. "What?" I growled.

He coughed. "Oh, nothing...nothing." He hastilly avoided my gaze.

"Yeah, nothing whatsoever." Quil spoke.

"No, come on guys. Got something to say? Then say it." I glared at them.

Quil and Embry exchanged a look quickly, glancing at Seth, before nudging each other, probably encouraging each other to speak, before Embry looked at me.

_"Well_...I mean, dancing. Huh. What, exactly- urgh..." Embry chewed nervously on his bottom lip. "Quil?"

Quil glared at Embry sharply, glaring. "Well..."

"Nothing!" Seth spoke sharply. "They've got nothing to say." I looked sideways at Seth, who was frowning, looking down at the table. He was allways trying to keep the peace.

"Well, I know what you want to say. And, for the record, I don't give a f-"

"Jake!" Came a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Jared and Paul behind me. "What's up?"

I shrugged. "Good, I guess." Paul and Jared both sat down.

"Good." Jared replied.

"Yeah, right." Paul snorted. "He's insane."

I narrowed my eyes at Paul. Even though he was the biggest pain in my side, more so even then Leah was before the splitting of the packs, I put up with him, only to appease my sister. "What do you mean by that?" I hedged.

"Well, dancing with the harpy? Honestly...I'm not sure whether she's driven you to actual insanity or you're just getting some." Paul smirked as he reached over, whilst I sat there, gobsmacked, and stole my glass of Champage.

"That's my sister you're talking about, you git." Seth growled, leaning across then table, as if to hit Paul.

I placed my arm in Seth's way, to restrain him. "Enough, Seth. He's not worth it." Before turning my eyes upon Paul. "Look, there is nothing going on between Leah and I and if you ever say anything bad about any of my pack again, I _will _hurt you, okay?"

Paul rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, whatever."

There was silence then, with Seth glaring at Paul and Jared akwardly looking around at anywhere but the others at the table. But then, the silence was stopped. I felt something in the air, a shimmering to signify that someone had phased.

"Leah." I mumbled, standing up.

"What?" Seth asked.

"She's phased." I whispered to him. "Tell the other's I'm going."

"I'm going too, If Sam upset her, I want to speak to my sister." Seth held his jaw stubbornly.

Then, I heard a howl. It was quite distant, but still there. The sound was sorrowful and sad but I recognised the call as Leah's. I turned to Seth. "Look, As your Alpha I'm _asking_ you to please not come. I need to speak to her."

Seth stood there as I walked briskly out the front door, starting to unbutton my shirt. When I was out of view, I hastily started to pull off my jacket and shirt but stopped, only for a second, when I saw Sam, leaning against one of the trees, in pain.

"What did you do?" I shouted at him.

His eyes flashed up and narrowed. "You..."

"I don't have time for you." I hissed at him, throwing my shirt and jacket at the floor and shoving past Sam. When I was closer in the forest I quickly pulled off my suit trousers and attatched them to my ankle, and phased. I quickly turned around and growled at Sam, before sprinting off, following the sorroful thought trail of Leah.

_'What did he do?' _I thought to myself. _'If he hurt her... Oh, Leah! Where are you?'_

I ran and ran until I felt another shimmer in the air, and the distant monotonous thoughts of Leah dissapeared. She had phased back to her human form.

I raised my nose and sniffed, trying to scent her out and found a citrusy, grapefruit fragrance that I had come to accosiate with her. Following it, I ran into an open clearing. I transformed back to human, pulling on my trousers and glanced around the clearing.

And, curled up under a tree, lay Leah. Her bare skin almost glowed in the evening's sun. I quietly walked up beside her and heard her sobbing. Looking at her face, I saw tears falling down her cheeks, dragging down her eyemakeup with it so it ran in smooth black rivenes down her russet skin.

I moved my arm around her shoulders and pulled her shivvering body against mine and held my other arm around her to, holding her close as she cried on my chest.

"It's okay Leah." I murmered softly to her, trying to calm her.

We sat there until the sun sent it's last rays over the horizon and fell down into night. The soft clouds ahead started to pour raindrops but Leah didn't even move her head to aknowledge them, except for moving her exposed body closer to me, to keep warm. I felt tired, my eyelids heavy, I needed sleep.

So I shifted my body, moving to lie down but she moaned. "D-don't. Don't leave me."

I looked down at her. I had never seen her so vulnerable before, so much in need of comfort. "I won't. I promise." I said, laying down on the grassy floor and moving her with me, so she was lying her head on my chest. I tightened my arms around her so as to keep her warmer in the cold. She arched her body closer to mine and sighed in content, her breathing starting to turn steady and her body relaxing.

I watched her peaceful face and, although still run with dried tears, It was still a beautiful face, her dark lashes brushing her high cheekbones like feather dusters and her full lips slightly parted. I watched her as her eyelids flickered from the drops of rain. The moon was starting to move from behind the clouds and the silver rays clinging to her curves and carressing her cheek.

I pondered what Paul had said to me, about Leah and I. And I thought about what Leah was to me. For the past few years or so of being in the same pack, we had become closer and I now thought of her as a close friend, a sister. But perhaps something more?

I smiled down at her, kissed her forehead and relaxed, joining her in sleep.

_I looked around and I was standing on a desert plane, red dust blowing in the wind. The ground underneith me was hot, as if radiating heat from under the ground. I looked up to the sky, the black vastness stretching overhead until it touched the ground and shimmered brightest blue. But I could see everything for miles around. But it was a pretty dreary site, with nothing around._

_I walked foreward, to the only possible direction I could see, towards the blue light ahead. I walked foreward for a while, but the blue light ahead did not get any closer. But, in the distance, I saw what I was walking toward. She was walking foreward, her eyes fixed upon the horizon. Her white cotton dress was flying behind her with the treses of her dark hair. Even though there was no wind to carry the material._

_I walked silently towards her until I was behind her and placed my hand upon her warm shoulder, she placed her gentle hand upon mine._

_"You kept me waiting." I said to her._

_"Sorry."_

_She turned around, looked up and smiled, the blue edge hilighting half of her peaceful face. I reached up and stroked the soft skin of her cheek as she leant into my hand, sighing happily and I gazed upon her fondly. She reached up and placed her hands either side of my neck and I moved my hands to the smooth indent of her tiny waist. Almost purring, she leaned her small body closer to mine, as I pulled her ever closer, enjoying the feeling of her elegant frame arched into mine. I leant my forehead down to reach hers._

_A full moon rose high in the sky, wolves howling in the distance, as if they were rising the orb themselves with their sorrowful morning. And suddenly, something inexplicable happened. Blue fire shot towards the sky in a mushroom cloud as if an atomic bomb was dropped on this scene._

_The blue horizon cracked and seeped closer along the red ground. Deafening screams echoed around us. Leah and I both glanced towards the horizon and I was shocked. Falling into the darkness and blue bire were Bella and Edward, Bella screaming as she reached towards us. And, beside them, Sam and Emily._

_The blue fire towered over them, consuming them and it reached towards us. I turned to Leah, who's face was frightened._

_"Close your eyes, Leah. As if it's all just a bad dream." I knew that it was just a dream, but how could Dream Leah understand that she wasn't real._

_"No." She stubbornly whispered. "If I close my eyes, you'll dissapear."_

_"I'll never leave." I told her. It was true. After all, I promised._

_She leaned up and I parted my lips slightly to receive her plump ones, they met. And the fire surrounded us, taking us over. "I never want to wake up." She murmered softly on my lips. Neither did I._

_"You have to, Leah." I told her. After all, the fire would take us and the only way to save her would be to wake her up. "Just, wake up."_

_I brought my lips to hers violently as the blue fire burnt us. But the only thing I cared about was Leah. '_Leah..._' I thought._

"Jake!" I heard groaning in my ear. "Can't breathe!"

I moaned as I felt reality drag me out of this strange red desert. It shook me and pounded against my chest. The dream was better then this place. "No...need to sleep. Good dream..." I murmered, trying to let sleep take me again.

"I bet it was..." Someone lazily drawled into my ear. "Get. Off. Me. You great lug!"

I lifted my face, groaning in the sunlight peering in my eyes, moving my arm and placing my hand on the ground and I opened my eyes.

"Oh."

I looked down at Leah. I blinked, as if to dispel the image from my head. But when she did not dissapear, I just stayed still, wondering how much Champagne I had _had _at Sam and Emily's wedding. I looked down at her bemused face, her black hair a halo surrounding her head, her cheeks flushed and the corner of her mouth up in a smirk.

_'Urgh...What had happened?' _I thought, striken. '_Had we?' _I causiously looked down at her, before snapping my eyes up away from... '_Oh, god!'_

Then, she started to laugh, it filled her sparkling eyes and made her frame shake in humour. Then, my memory came screaming back to me. Leah, crying to herself, body wrecked with tears. However, thsi recollection about the events that happened did not make the situation any more akward.

"Hey Jake. Have a good sleep?" She grinned, obviously amused highly at my discomfort.

"Um...yeah." I wanted to avert my embarrased eyes, but hers captured mine, not letting go.

"Well, good." She said, eyebrow raised. "Do you mind getting off me?"

I moved quickly away from her, finally looking away and coughing to clear my throat. "Sorry."

"We are _never _speaking or thinking about this to anyone, got it? Not unless you want Sam or my dear brother to rip off your privates, okay?" She said to me.

I looked at her, chin resting on her knees. I nodded. "Never!"


	6. Slow Life

**Meet Me On The Equinox**

**Chapter Three: Slow Life**

_"I think I know whats on your mind  
A couple words, a great divide  
Waiting in the wings a sparing spite  
Crawling out the foreground from behind_

Even though you're the only one I see  
If you ask, I'll cut you free  
Please don't ask for chance, it'll never be..."

_

* * *

_

**_LeahPOV_**

_"I won't ever leave you Leah." His voice mumbled. I lifted up my eyes to meet his, his face blurred from the tears in my eyes._

_"I know...I'm just scared."_

_"Of what? Sam? Of imprints? Of finally being able to move on?"_

_I looked away. It was a combination of all three but also, there was something worse. "I'm scared of myself. Of hurting you. I always manage to mess everything up and I..." My voice was now hysterical._

_"Shh..." Jake whispered, pulling me into his strong arms so I nuzzled into his chest. "Don't worry. Just listen to the wind."_

_I looked up at him as I felt a sudden gale whip around us, making my black hair tangle and the material of my white dress dance. His now wind swept hair was enticing me, irrisistable. So i didn't resist. Instead I reached up, entwining my fingers in his luciously gorgeous hair and leaning up. His lips were ready for mine._

_And blue fire flashed before my eyes._

My eyes wrenched open as I let out a cry, my breaths way too fast for normal as if I were hyperventilating.

This was the third time I'd closed my eyes, only to find Jacob there in my dreams on our own little red planet together.

I sat up in my bed and groaned, wondering what had woken me up. Certainly not my alarm clock as I had smashed it two days ago in a violent rage when the stupid clock had decided that 6 was a suitable time to get up. Outside, the moon was still high in the air, glowing omniously behind the a few clouds. Since I didn't have the time, I could only estimate that it was perhaps midnight or so.

Then I heard a low howl echo low in the air and I walked over to my open window and saw the chocolate brown fur of Quil Ateara below my window. I hissed down at him. "Do you have any idea what time it is? I need to sleep, moron."

Quil, whined and leaned on the ground, nose between his paws. I rolled my eyes at his pathetic attempt to comminicate as a wolf. If anything, Quil acted like a small pathetic puppy dog, tounge hanging out and tail wagging. I sighed. "Alright. I'm comming. Do I need to be wolf?"

Quil bend his head down to indicate 'Yes.'

I walked back over to my bed and pulled my shorts off and my camisole over my head before transforming, making sure I didn't destroy anything in my room. When I had transformed, I flicked my light grey tail and jumped out my window, landing quite swiftly on my feet next to Quil.

_'Hey Leah!'_

'_Why did our dearest Alpha send you to wake me up?_' I growled, irritated.

'_Well, Sam's stopped transforming now and so Jared's still sorting out the new rota. Jacob's had to pick up some of the slack._'

'_Perfect!_' I muttered. '_Hey, since when did the jackass stop transforming?_'

_'Well, he and Emily are trying for a family now.' _Quil cocked his head to the side. '_May I ask, what happened after the wedding?_'

I shook my head bluntly. '_Don't want to talk about it. Let's just say I never want to see Sam's face again._'

We ran then in a steady silence and I wondered why Quil and I were the only ones patrolling. Though I thought it could have something to do with the champagne at the wedding. Quil didn't drink because of the time he spent with Claire and I had ran out before I could drink much. I scoffed at my bad luck. I then wondered how many from Sam's pack, or Jared's now, were out patrolling.

Then I wondered why Jacob wasn't patrolling tonight when Quil had mentioned about him picking up the slack.

'_Were's the alpha?_' I asked.

'_He transformed back before I went and got you. He said he hoped he wouldn't be long._'

* * *

_Jacob POV_

Emily and Sam were leaving for their honeymoon in the morning so I knew I only had one chance to fufill my promise to Leah.

I knocked loudly on the front door, and waited on the front step, hoping that it was not sweet, ignorant Emily who answered my call to her house. I was put in lighter spirits when she did not, although they dampened when the face of Sam made me realise just how pissed I was at him.

He did not look like a bundle of joy either to look at me. I didn't know what had happened between him and Leah so I didn't know what his problem with _me_ was, but I didn't care.

"What?" He growled.

"We need to talk." I spat, turning around and walking into some woods that enclosed Emily's back garden. I heard Sam follow, shutting his front door quietly so as not to disturb his new wife.

When we were some distance away from the house, I turned to face him, happy that I was now just as tall as him. I pulled back my arm and wacked my fist into his nose, the quick gush of blood to then pour out of it and his cry out made me realise just how good hurting him felt. "You bastard!" I growled, roughly shoving him against a tree. "It's not my buisness what you said to Leah but I thought I shouldn't have to tell you to not hurt my pack members."

His nose stopped bleeding quickly but, in order to put his nose back, he would have to re-break it, and that idea made me smile. "Nor do I know your problem with me but, if you go near her, touch her, talk to her or even _think_ about her, your problem with me will definitly get bigger!"

He shoved me away from him, making me stumble backwards. "You have no right to say what I do, Black." He growled. "Just because you let her whore herself to you does not mean you dictate _anything_!"

I saw red and I screamed back at him. "_Whore_ herself? You bastard! How dare you accuse her like that of anything."

"She told me..." He growled, crouching as if about to spring.

I laughed dryly. "If we were having sex, don't you think I would have noticed? Or were you too stupid to realise she was probably winding you up?" I snapped at him. "And it's none of your buisness anyway, so leave Leah alone and go back to your wife!"

I turned away from him, and walked off, glad that I wouldn't see his face for a while. I payed he wouldn't ever come back from his honeymoon.

All of a sudden, I felt blinding hot pain shudder through my back as I was pushed foreward, and my vision went red. I felt myself shake.


	7. Monsters

**Meet Me On The Equinox**

**Chapter Seven: Monsters  
**

"Situation's all critical  
You've got to look first before you go  
If you wasn't too sure then now you know  
The situation is all critical  
Wait OK you've got to look before you go  
Wait OK you've got to look before you go_"_

_

* * *

_

**_LeahPOV_**

'_Jake!_' I felt a shimmer in the air but it wasn't as distinguished as it normally was, meaning it was not my pack member who had transformed, but I still felt something in my bones.

'_Hey, where you going?_' Quil asked but I did not reply, too busy running towards where I felt that the transformation had taken place, after a miniut or two i realised with dread where I was running too.

I skidded, sending up leaves and bracken around me as I broke into the clearing and I saw the large black wolf form of Sam, hunched foreward over something, growling. I heard a soft moan and my ears pricked up, and I felt a snarl escape my mouth as I barked loudly. Sam's head turned to face me, his large eyes staring at me. I lept.

My front paws rocketed into his side, pushing him off into a tree, yelping as he hit it. I moved my head, and saw the face of Jacob, contorted in pain as blood poured out from four long gashes in his back that were taking just too long to heal. I quickly turned to face Sam and howled, standing over Jake.

Sam crouched.

'_Mine_!' I yelled, but it was only audiable as another yelp from me.

He pounced.

I jumped again, with more power then Sam had jumped with, slamming into him and rolling off, clawing and biting at each other. He snapped at my leg and I growled, clawing his face. Just like he had clawed Emily's. Again, he tried to make a go for the throat but I ducked so his powerful jaws missed me, grazing across my upper back. I turned on my back and bit his underbelly, before kicking him off me again. I stood up and flicked my tail.

He tried to go for me again, but I moved out the way, swiftly, faster then him. But he was stronger. As I used all my agility to duck out the way, he headbutted me in the chest, making me fall. Then, with his jaws, he bit down on the back of my neck, like a dog holding her puppy. Only this was far from gentle. Sam lifted my smaller frame off the ground and chucked me into another tree, causing me to yelp in pain.

He turned from me, towards Jacob's passed out body. My eyes flickered from Sam to Jake and I whined, before shakily lifting myself up, almost trotting towards Sam, before jumping and snapping at troat, getting in a few bites now and again. I kept my ground and swiped at him, pushing him further away from Jacob. Away from Jacob was a place I prefered him to be. I howled loudly, and felt shimmers in the air, from my own pack and Sam's. Glancing down at Jake, I felt a sigh of relief when I saw the long gashed were now white puckered lines on his back.

But looking at Jake and given me a distraction, the exact one Sam had been looking for. And he, once again, pounced at me, I tried to bit and claw at him, but his brute strength was shoving me against a tree and pining me down, where he could easily sink his teeth in, which he did so, right into my neck. I let out a howl of agony, and saw my light grey fur turn red with blood. I was glad Sam had not pirced my jugular or an artery but Sam still kept on biting me, another sharp one in my paws, once on my hip. I felt, drained ad I felt my eyes close, not before seeing loads of other wolves hedge into view, confused looks on their tilted heads as he glanced from me, to Sam, to Jake and back. I closed my eyes and, too weak to hold it anymore, felt myself transform back to a human, the pure agony of the transformation rolling on another wave of pain and nausia. Sam growled down at me and I felt my eyes slowly close.

But then, suddenly, I heard a loud whine and bark. I saw the rising of russet fur in tangle with black fur. I heard more whines, and yelps and snarls emmiting from the too fast moving blurs of fur. A sandy nose nuzzled my cheek, and I glanced up at the wolfy face of Seth, whimpering, before passing out, from exaughtion.

* * *

My eyes opened and I found myself in my room, and I wasn't alone.

I bleerily looked up. "Wha- jesus christ? Why are you all standing next to me as if it's my bloody death bed?" I roleld my eyes and sat up straiter, pulling my quilt up with me to cover my modesty. "What's going on?"

Seth replyied my swinging his arms around my neck. "Leah! You're awake!"

"Good morning to you too squirt!" I laughed.

Then I realised my neck felt itchy and so I lifted up one hand to stratch it, but my nails met material, not skin. Looking down at myself, I saw bandages around my ankle, my thigh, my waist and around one shoulder. I blinked, wondering if it would make them go away as if it were just a bad dream. But they didn't. I furrowed my brow... "Wait a second..."

"Hey Lee!" Came a deep voice, chuckeling. "We match!"

I looked up and, standing next to my 'death bed' was Jacob. He had similar ones around his middrift, upper arm and calf. I furrowed my brow. They'd have had to have been some pretty deep cuts to need coverings, due to how fast werewolves healed. I blinked back, trying to wonder what had caused them, but I could not recall anything in particular.

I could remember being really really angry! Looking up at Jacob, something flashed in my mind. It was a picture of Jacob, lying on the ground, looking unconcious but moaning in pain. He had long, blood red scratches on his muscular back. Thinking about it, it was a memory.

And Sam. A large black wolf...

"Oh!" I murmered.

Jake nodded. "Yeah..."

"That bastard!" I growled. "I'm going to kill him!"

Embry laughed. "Don't worry about that, dear! I think Jake sorted him out pretty good."

I looked up at Jake, who shrugged. "It was nothing. It's my duty!"

I studied Jake's face hard, taking in his casual smile and his relaxed pose, but the deep sincerity in his brown eyes. How the iris was only a shade or so away from his dark pupil and how his dark lashes somehow looked out of place on a male, but yet they looked beautiful. Their androgenous look just made him all the more attractive. I looked down into my hands that were gathered in my lap. "Thank you."

"Let her get some rest." Seth said, but I noticed only Embry and Quil were being jogged to move. Seth winked at me as he, grinning, shut my door, leaving Jake and I alone in my room.


End file.
